Keyblade and Julie
by Marsella Azuela
Summary: Sora dkk .Kembali menuju Twilight Moon dengan alasan tidak sengaja. Bertemu dengan Axel,Namine,dan DIZ.Lalu datang seorang gadis bernama Julie yang ternyata umurnya sudah mencapai 200 tahun lebih.Siapa itu Julie mau apa dia muncul di hadapan Sora?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts II: Book 4 ½

Chapter 1

Melewati lubang kunci yang berada di depan mereka. Mereka pun langsung pergi ke dunia selanjutnya. Mengejutkan. Ternyata mereka kembali. Kembali menuju tempat dimana mereka terbangun. Twilight Moon, dengan jam raksasa sebagai simbol.

" Kenapa kita malah kembali kesini lagi!?" Tanya Donald melihat sekitarnya. Sora dan Goofy mengagguk.

" Tapi mungkin panggilan memang mengharuskan kita berada di sini! Mungkin kita dapat bertemu kembali dengan King! Atau bertemu dengan Riku ayo!" Ajak Sora berlari.

Mereka melihat pemandangan di sekitar. Dari lapangannya hingga perumahannya. Tidak seperti yang pertama kali mereka lihat. Tidak seramai yang mereka lihat. Tentu saja, waktu itu ada festival dan sekarang tidak terlihat sekali perbedaannya bukan?

Sampai mereka bertemu dengan tembok yang sudah hancur.

" Ini apa?" tanya Sora melihat tembok. Tembok itu bagian atasnya tidak hancur. Tapi bagian bawahnya saja yang hancur.

" Mari kita lihat ke dalam!" Ajak Goofy.

" Meragukan! Lihat kedalamnya cuman ada sedikit cahaya!" Kata Donald menunjuk ke dalam tembok. Goofy dan Sora sudah berada di dalam. Donald hanya mengejarnya.

Hanya ada hutan di sekitar mereka. Tapi di ujung hutan ada sebuah villa tua. Sora terkejut ada gembok di yang ukuran lubang kuncinya sama seperti keyblade nya.

"Mungkin itu cocok untuk Key Blademu! Coba kita buka!" Ajak Donald. Sambil meraba gembok kunci itu.

Ternyata benar. Kunci itu dapat di buka dengan Keyblade milik Sora. Mereka segera masuk kedalam villa tersebut. Di sana hanya terdapat debu dan sarang laba- laba. Seperti tempat yang di tinggal lama oleh pemiliknya. Mereka membuka ruangan dan dimana hanya ada 1 ruangan yang tempatnya sangatlah bersih dari seluruh kotoran itu. Di sana ada gambar- gambar yang di tempel di dindingnya.

Sora berpikir,_ini aku?_ Ia melihat tempatnya ia melihat dia dan seseorang berambut pirang menggunakan jubah milik Organization XIII. Dalam gambar itu keduanya saling bergandengan tangan.

" Yosh, Sora! Apa kabar?!" Tanya seseorang. Ternyata seorang anggota Organization XIII bernama Axel menghampirinya.

Sora reflex langsung mengeluarkan Keybladenya dan melihat sinis Axel. " Mau apa kau!?" Tanya Sora.

" Tenanglah Sora. Aku ini bukan anggota Organization XIII lagi. Aku ini menjaga tempat ini selagi Namine pergi," Jelas Axel.

" Jangan berpura pura!" Bentak Donald.

" Baiklah terserah kau saja," axel tiba- tiba mengeluarkan _Chakrams_-nya

" Axel!" Bentak Namine yang ada di dekat pintu." Cukup jangan bermain di sini!—maksudku jangan berantem di sini!"

Axel dan Sora terdiam. Lalu Namine berkata," Apa kabarmu Sora? Bagaimana dengan ke adaanmu?" Tanya Namine.

" Baik." Jawab Sora singkat. Ia terkejut melihat Namine.

" Kenapa kau kembali kesini lagi?" Tanya Namine.

" Kami juga awalnya bingung setelah menuju dunia yang baru lalu kami terkirim ke sini,"Jawab Sora.

" Kalau sudah di sini aku tak mau lama lama," Kata Axel tiba tiba. Ia menarik tangan sora. Mengambil kerah baju Sora dan berkata," Kembalikan Roxas!"

To Be Continue...

Marsella

Bagaimana rame? Semoga. Tunggu cerita selanjutnya! Jangan lupa! Review cerita ini ya! ( Oh ya ini tidak ada sangkutannya dengan game ato manganya. Seperti nama blog ini FIKSI banget hehehe)


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts 2: Book 4 1/2

Chapter 2

" Kembalikan Roxas!" Kata Axel. Sora bingung.

" Apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Sora yang kebingungan.

" Kamu masih belum mengerti atau kau memang tidak mengerti bahasaku?! Aku ini mau temanku kembali! Dimana Roxas?" Jelas Axel. Meski sudah di jelaskan Sora jadi semakin tidak mengerti.

" Aku tidak mengenalnya siapa dia?" Tanya Sora sekali lagi.

" Sudahlah Axel. Dia tidak mungkin mengenal Roxas bertemu saja tidak pernah!" Kata Namine memohon kepada Axel.

" Tidak mungkin! Dia telah merebut sahabatku tak mungkin ia sampai tidak mengenal siapa itu Roxas!" Bantah Axel.

" Hoi Namine siapa itu Roxas?" Tanya Sora. Yang sedikit tercekik.

" Roxas itu...,"—Ia berhenti berbicara—" Nobody milikmu Sora. Dan jika Roxas tidak menghilang kau tak akan bangun dari tidur panjangmu,"

" Apa?" Sora menatap Namine meski susah untuk di lihat. ( Tentu saja dia di tarik kerahnya oleh Axel)

" Ta, tapi ini bukan salahmu! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu!" Kata Namine.

Axel menurunkan Sora.

" Apa dia lebih kuat dariku?" Tanya Sora.

" Bahkan Keybladenya berhasil ia modifikasi," Jawab Axel. ( Jadi berubah—istilahnya )

_Berarti yang di katakan oleh Organization XIII itu bukanlah Riku melainkan Roxas. _Pikir Sora.

" Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Axel dengan nada ketus.

" Roxas itu awalnya termasuk ke dalam Organization XIII hanya saja Roxas meninggalkan Organisasi itu," Jelas Namine.

Sora menatap gambar yang tadi ia lihat. Dia dan Roxas... saling bergandengan tangan.

" Jika benar dia Nobody ku kenapa dia bisa menghilang?!" Tanya Sora.

" Karna kau memiliki ½ ingatanmu. Kalau tidak menghilang kau tidak akan bangun bangun." Jawab Namine.

Sora memang merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus kuat.

Tiba tiba saja pintu terbuka. DIZ pun datang." Ada ribut ribut apa di sini Namine!?"

" Ah DIZ." Namine kaget. ( Entahlah mungkin setengah mati).

DIZ melihat Sora yang di dekatnya ada Axel.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sora? Dan lelaki berambut merah?" Tanya DIZ.

" Kami hanya...," Terlambat. Axel melempar satu senjatanya( _Chakrams _) kepada DIZ. Tapi itu tidak mempan karna DIZ hanyalah sebuah data.

" Hahaha! Kau tau setengah dari tubuhku ini terbuat dari data kau tak akan bisa membunuhku dengan cara yang mudah!" DIZ meninggikan dirinya.

" Dimana Roxas!?" Tanya Axel. ( Yeh ni orang nanya hal yang sama )

" Di mana!? Tentu saja orang itu ada di sebelah mu BODOH!!!" Teriak DIZ." Oh ya kau ini ingin melawanku ya. Tidak enak rasanya melawan di tempat kotor seperti ini mari kita pergi...,"

Tiba- tiba saja tempat itu—tempat yang awalnya kamar Namine—menjadi tempat yang berada di bawah jam atau tempat lapangan di dekat jam besar. Pemandanganpun semakin menenggangkan.

" Serang aku dari mana saja!" Kata DIZ. Sora tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi Axel langsung menarik _Chakrams_ -nya dan menyerang DIZ. Padahal seperti yang di katakan oleh DIZ itu adalah percuma.

Sebelum senjatanya menyerang DIZ. Seseorang berambut panjang menendang DIZ( Dari atas ). Lalu mengambil _Chakrams _milik Axel dan melemparnya menuju Axel. Gadis itu berhasil menendang DIZ padahal seharusnya tembus. Rambutnya ikal dan berwarna kuning ( Alias pirang ). Hembusan angin meniup rambutnya. Ia berhasil menendang DIZ . Siapa dia?

To Be Continue...

Marsella Azuela

Wah ada tokoh baru. Ngga masuk ke dalam cerita SEBENARnya tapi ini khayalan saya hehehe. Review aja cerita ini! Ok ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts II: Book 4 1\2

Chapter 3

" Siapa kamu!? " tanya Axel menangkap _Chakrams _-nya.

" Siapa aku?" Tanya perempuan itu seperti mengejah kembali perkataan Axel. Perkataannya sangat seperti orang bodoh.

" Hei, Kau apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya DIZ.

" Aku...Tidak...melakukan....apa apa...." Jawab gadis itu. Rambutnya tertiup angin." Katanya anda dilarang keran melakukan penganiyayaan jika anda ingin sang pemilik Key Blademembantu anda."

DIZ tertawa kecil." Memangnya kau tau apa tentang aku?" Tanyanya.

" Kalau ku beri tau. kau langsung di serang. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan kembali menuju tempat percobaanmu," Kata gadis itu. Lalu DIZ pun pergi dengan kesal.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Sora.

" Aku..., katanya aku. Nobody seseorang bernama Juny. Tapi orang bilang aku Julie." Jawab anak itu.

" Setelah ku ketahui. Ternyata semua noboody pasti seperti orang bodoh," Bisik Donald kepada Sora.

" Berahati- hatilah. Suatu saat. Ansem akan mengelabuimu. Jangan sampai kalian tertipu dengannya. Atau..., kau yang akan menyesal, wahai kesatria Keyblade...," Kata Julie dengan kata kata yang sangat sopan." Tapi jika sampai tertipu. Kau akan di kuasai oleh kegelapan. Dan itu membahayakan. Semoga perkataanku bisa membantu kalian" Julie membalikan badannya.

" TUnggu!!! Kau tau siapa Ansem atau Ansem bijaksana atau sebaliknya?!" TAnya Sora.

" ya. Hanya saja ini...," Kata Julie kembali berbalik. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya dan berkata," Rahasia," Ia tersenyum licik dan hilang.

" Nobody yang kuat," Alex menatapnya,"Tak heran kalau dia di takuti oleh banyak orang termasuk DIZ itu sendiri."

" KEnapa?" Tanya Sora.

" Julie, pernah di incar oleh Organisasi. Tapi waktu itu Julie melarikan diri. Kehebatannya dalam berpikir cepat. Dan menggunakan senjatanya sebagai alat untuk melarikan diri. Julie sebenarnya atau seharusnya sudah mati 200 tahun yang lalu. Tapi..., Nobodynya terus hidup sampai sekarang." Axel mulai bercerita."Kelemahan Julie hanya satu. Jika ia sampai kembali menuju dunianya. Maka ia akan langsung bersatu bersama Juny dan ikut mati,"

" Dimana dunianya?" Tanya Sora.

" Entahlah. Sampai sekarang Juny tidak di temukan. Padahal Kingdom Hearts berencana untuk membuat Julie dan Juny bersatu kembali." Jawab Axel.

" Kuburan milik Junypun tidak di temukan?" Tanya Namine.

" Ya, kuburannya pun," Jawab Axel.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dengan di bantunya Axel. Sora, Donald, dan Goofy akan pergi menuju dunia yang baru. Sora masih memikirkan cerita Axel. Seperti suara Axel berbisik di telinganya. Bahkan sampai saat menuju dunia baru.

To Be Continue

Marsella

Hah... Cape! Istirahat dulu. Nanti selesainya kira kira chapter 7. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!


End file.
